Invicti Soul: The Fates' Heir
by BookLoverBookWriter
Summary: So the fates did something that would forever change the course of all universes. They split the soul of this babe into 5 pieces, and with those pieces they put them in worlds that would need a hero. Worlds that needed someone to right all wrongs. On that day Perseus Jackson became Fang; Harry Potter; Tobias Matthews; and Jack Frost. This one child would save all worlds.


_**AN: This is just an idea I had while writing my other story. If it gets positive feedback I might continue, but my other story is my focus right now. **_

**Invicti Soul: The Fates' Heir **

The Fates are cruel and fickle beings. They have no mercy or sense of emotion. Their only purpose is to keep the world in order and balance. They make no exceptions for whether a world or universe should blossom and prosper or wither and fall into ruin.

The symmetry of evil and good, right and wrong, is theirs to protect and maintain, for the battle against evil is a war that can never be won, but must always be fought. It is their job to keep the scales equal. To make sure that none tip one way or another.

They make no exceptions, none at all, but… on a certain sunny day on August the 18th a child was born, a child who would tip the balances. A certain son of Poseidon who was so pure, loyal and true that he would have the power to change the world.

So the fates did something that would forever change the course of the universe… all universes. They split the soul of this babe into 5 pieces, and with those pieces they put them in worlds that would need a hero. Worlds that needed someone to tip the balance. Needed someone to right all wrongs.

On that day Perseus Jackson became Fang, The Avian Experiment; Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived; Tobias Matthews, The Dauntless of Four Fears: and Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, Shepard of Winter. On that day The Fates felt something that they hadn't before, Pity. Pity for this Child who would live a tragic life, a hero's life, who would be tested, pushed to the limits of human capacity. If at least one aspect of his soul survived it would be a miracle. This one child would save the world….save all worlds

That was the day that the Fates made an exception, that was the day that Perseus Jackson: The Son of Poseidon's Fate was sealed…. That was the day his soul was Splintered.

**TheFates'LineBreak-**

Zeus didn't like Percy Jackson; he was an upstart son of Poseidon, and to make matters worse he was flying in his territory. Not only that, but he had his Master Bolt, so Zeus couldn't blast him out of there without damaging it.

As he continued to watch and observe, he noticed something even more infuriating. This son of the SEA god, seemed to belong in the air, almost as if he had been born to fly, born with wings. He just had that kind of aura about him.

As much as this insulted Zeus, it also perplexed him, why would he, a child of water, belong in the air? Why would it seem as though wings belonged on his back?

Percy would never admit it, especially to Zeus's or his Father's face, but… he loved flying. The idea of soaring through the skies, arms outstretched and the wind in his face was a dream of his. Every chance he got he would fly. Even if was on a Pegasus's back. Blackjack was the only one who knew his love for flight.

In his dreams, he dreamt of flight, he dreamt of long, sleek black wings upon his back. HE wasn't sure whether to bless Hypnos and Morpheus for giving him a pleasant non-Demigod dream, or curse them for giving him a taste of something he could never have.

No matter how much he wanted it.

**Hecate'sLineBreak**

She watched as Hazel went back to the Argo II. It was true what she had said. Hazel has amazing magical potential, but then her thoughts turned to another person on that ship. Perseus Jackson. He too had a potential for magic. If anything it was stronger than the Daughter of Pluto's. She remembered when she first met him,

_Hecate walked through the hordes of children dressed up in costumes, parading through the streets of New York City. Halloween, once called Hallows Eve, Her most cherished holiday. Reduced to a day when candy stores bribe children into buying the rest of their products._

_"Trick or Treat!" a cheery young voice interrupted her thoughts._

_She resisted the urge to turn him into a polecat, but as she looked down she melted. Who wouldn't when faced with those adorable baby seal eyes? She kneeled down to his level._

_"Hello young one" She smiled brightly, something she hadn't done in a long time. "What is your name?"_

_"Percy…Well, __Perseus__ really, but mommy calls me Percy." He looked a bit embarrassed at his name._

_"Well Percy how's your day been."_

_He brightened at this, names forgotten. "Well today, mommy took me to the zoo, and I talked to the fishes." _

_She took into account his aura and the smell of the sea. _So it seems Poseidon broke the oath? _She thought._

_"and then, we went to the snake terrarium and they talked to me too." _

_This confused her, maybe he meant the eels. She inhaled deeply and used her magic to feel his Aura more complexly. As she did she gasped. He could've been one of her children with the magical power he possessed._

_"Do you have candy?" He asked sweetly in his wizard costume, once again interrupting her thoughts._

_"Why of course sweetie." She conjured up a full sized Hershey and put it in his basket, then walked away._

_As she walked away she looked back at him, he shimmered in the dark against the New York City lights, She could've sworn she saw him with a scar on his forehead and a wand in his hand._

Truth be told, Percy had always been fascinated with magic, and when Chiron _finally _taught him how to manipulate the mist, Percy had been especially good at it. He found it as natural as controlling water.

He was also always hanging around the Hecate cabin, trying to get a good look at what they were learning next.

Percy, for some reason, had also thought of snakes whenever magic was involved. He remembered that before he knew Hecate, he had asked Hermes if he was in charge of magic, and you can imagine his embarrassment when he found out that, no Hermes was not in charge of magic.

Unbeknownst to Percy, Hermes had been searching and asking almost every one of his contacts, trying to find out why Percy was the only Demigod other than his Sons and Daughters that could talk to George and Martha.

**Are'sTurnForALineBreak**

Fearless, that's what the kid was. Even though he had been bested by him, Ares had to admit… the kid had spunk. Ares roman aspect, Mars, couldn't help admire and respect the little guy. He had noticed that old barnacle beard's son would do well in the military, despite his rebellious attitude and obvious lack of respect for authority.

Perseus was a natural leader. He had all the best qualities in a soldier could want. When Ares thought of him, one word came to mind… dauntless.

Percy had always had tics, a glance behind him, always tense, ready for an attack. At first the doctors said it was a severe case of ADHD.

Percy knew better, he knew that it was because of Gabe. He was always on his feet, ready to bolt incase Gabe got a little too drunk and needed to take his anger out on someone, and Percy always felt that it would be better him than his mother, which is who it would be if Percy told.

So when the tics started, it felt almost natural. Like he had already perfected them, like he had been in this situation before.

Like he had already been through the _abuse_, and though Percy would eventually face monsters, gods, titans, giants, and even primordials. His most prominent fear would be Gabe, that is, most prominent after his fear of losing those he loves.

These tics served him well in battle. It helped be ten times more aware than the average demigod. And when he learned hand to hand combat, once again it seemed as though he already had learned this, already had been taught the motions, and moves before.

This empowerment helped. It helped make him fearless.

**KhoinePOV**

**(Takes place after SOM and before TTC)**

Khoine watched as the son of Poseidon went to play in her domain.

"But moooom" he whined, immature for a boy of 14. "I don't want to wear shoes!"

The woman just shook her head as if she couldn't believe it but was used to having it happen before.

"Percy," she calmly stated, as if talking to a toddler. "It is below freezing out there, and the snow will be up to your knees. You. Are. Wearing. Shoes."

A disappointed look settled on the teen's mouth, but then a mischievous glint flashed into his eyes, rivaling Hermes's himself.

"Okay mom." He said sweetly, dissuading any doubts that he was up to no good. She just shook her head and patted him off in the direction of the park.

As soon as he was out of her line of sight, he stripped off his large winter coat and snow boots. He then stashed them at the base of a leafless tree.

_How curious? _Khoine thought. Perseus quickly ran to a clearing in the park where other children (assumedly HalfBloods) were playing in the snow.

Before he entered the clearing though, he dipped down, running his hand across the glistening silver snow. Effectively gathering a snowball.

Quickly, with the grace of a panther, he lept up a tree, snowball in hand. The mischievous look still ever present.

She watched as the barefoot boy in the middle of winter, concealed in the snow burdened, evergreen branches, threw the snowball directly at one of the kids.

It soared and hit her in the face, splattering her with snow. She was the daughter of Zeus. She had punk style hair and a "Death to Barbie" t-shirt on underneath her heavy winter coat.

When the other kids in the park saw that she had been hit by a snowball, they froze.

"WHO DID THAT!?"

Khoine saw Perseus snicker, perfectly hidden within the branches of the tree.

"Stolls! Was that you!?'' Her already red face, turned crimson from the cold, grew to be an even darker shade as her anger multiplied.

The boys in question violently shook their heads, as if trying to shake the innocence out of themselves.

The girl's electric blue eyes scanned the rest of the kids, searching for the perpetrator.

"Annnabeth, you may be like a sister to me, but I swear if that was you, I'll electrocute your blond head halfway to next week." She said as her eyes narrowed at the child of Athena.

After this it seemed that Perseus couldn't contain his laughter. His chortle rang throughout the silent field.

Looking confused the girl mumbled out "What?...How?..." Thalia grit her teeth and managed to growl out "_Jackson" _she said low and menacingly

His laughter rang out even louder than before. "Oh. Your face!" he gasped out in-between his chuckles.

**ZAAAMMP! **Lighting struck and blasted him out of the tree. With a loud THUMP! Percy fell to the ground, but was surprisingly still laughing.

The blond haired child, Annabeth, ran to him, scared for his health.

"THALIA! What the Hades! You could've killed him." She said then soon turned her attention back to the downed, but hysterically laughing boy. He just waved her off.

"Calm down Annabeth, I'm fine" as soon as he finished speaking she slapped him on the head.

"Then what in the name of the gods were you thinking!"

"…"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "You know what, don't answer that, but seriously why in all of Elysium are you out here without a coat or shoes on?!"

He just smirked and snarkily replied. "Come on Anna, the cold's never bothered me anyway"

The rest of the teens rolled their eyes at the lame Frozen quote. As soon as Percy was on his feet all the Demi-gods had snow in their faces.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" he called out, causing an impromptu snow war.

As Khoine watched them play in her realm, she felt a presence near her.

"Hello Artemis,"

She felt the Huntress walk up to her. "Hello Khoine,"

They both gazed at the Son of Poseidon in silence. Finally Artemis spoke up.

"He really is something, isn't he?" Khoine was surprised at the Anti-Male goddess's words, but decided that the boy_ was_ changing everything and that she shouldn't be. So instead she just replied.

"Yes, that is true. He has a connection to winter that no child of Poseidon has ever had before."

Artemis just nodded her head. "The moon has always been connected to the tides…. But never has it loved a child of the Sea as like it does with Perseus."

Once again they fell into silence observing the boy play with his fellow campers. Khoine couldn't help but grin as one of his snowball hit the Thalia girl in the face once more.

Artemis noticed her smirk and shook her head amusingly.

"At times like these I'm surprised he isn't Hermes's son. Dionysus has told many a story at the councils of his mischief being even more infuriating than that of the Stoll boys."

Khoine just laughed, her head thrown back, and shoulders shaking. "I can imagine."

Artemis's face grew solemn as Khoine stopped her chuckles. She took a breath.

"My brother has had a vision…" she trailed off, obviously shaken. Khoine raised her eyebrow at her questioningly.

"I can't go into details, but Perseus will _save_ _me_ before the winter solstice. It will cost him much, but it is because of his influence that all matters will be righted… He truly is unlike any that have come before him, he will be a true hero. He is truly special."

Khoine watched as Percy made a snowball in his hands without even touching the snow.

"That he is…that he is,"

Percy had always loved winter. It was his favorite season. The cold and white seemed natural to him.

He had always been able to have control over it, but after learning he was a son of Poseidon he had just assumed that it was because snow was frozen water.

It was an odd thing, but snow always reminded him of those he cared about. Thalia, Nico, Jason, Hazel. Those he always thought of as siblings rather than friends. About how he would protect them with his life, and _more. _

But snow also brought fear of isolation, the fear of losing everyone and being alone for eternity.

Winter was both good and bad for him.

But winter was always _his_.

**Fates' Linebreak**

When the Fates split poor Perseus's soul, it was never to be reunited with its other selves until the death of all 5… But something happened the fates didn't plan for.

The world didn't need them anymore. Humans had progressed enough that they didn't depend on the Fates anymore. They were able to make their own decisions, and create their own destiny.

So without their realm, the Fates were fading. They knew this and they embraced it. They could've sent all the worlds under their protection into a dark age where the humans were dependent again. But the fates were tired of immortality.

So they let go.

There was just one last thing that needed to be resolved.

Perseus.

Percy had always felt incomplete, felt like there was something missing. He just put it off as a demigod reflex. But there were times when he would remember something that wasn't his own. And yet it felt natural, and it made him feel whole.

It made his soul complete.

**AN: R&amp;R **


End file.
